Crossed Lives
by Camille22
Summary: AU. Young Queen Regina falls through a portal, and ends up in a strange world. Now in Storybrooke, the Charmings and Regina get a so not new problem.
1. Breaking the cycle

**Here I am with a new story, and of course, like most of my stories, with Regina and Snow as protagonists.**

**This one is different though. It's going to have young Snow, young Queen Regina, but also our _adult_ Snow/Mary Margaret, and our former _Evil Queen/Mayor_ Regina. You'll see how this is in the next chapter, though the summary says it itself.**

**Now, I hope you like this story! And please, feel free to leave me a review, about anything you want to say about this.**

* * *

Regina sighed, her eyes reading the paragraph that she knew so well. This was one of the few books that she had brought from her home, and she loved to read it, though she could know it by heart. It was peaceful reading a book in the garden, away from everyone.

Snow White was in one of her classes, the King was in one of his important meetings, and she loved being all alone. Not really, but she would rather be alone than be with the father and his daughter. The King was a good man, friendly, but she still couldn't tolerate his daughter, and although he was a good man, he was the only thing that prevented her from being free.

It had been a few weeks since they were married. Yet, Regina felt like it had been months or years.

Tired of reading, Regina closed her book and stood up, heading towards the palace. As soon as she set foot in the palace, a guard almost ran to her.

"Your Majesty, the King wants to see you urgently."

Regina frowned. "Isn't he in one of his meetings?"

The man nodded. "But he wants you there, ma'am."

Regina gave him her book with orders to leave it in her part of the library and went to the King's desk. It was strange that he wanted there; he never wanted her before in his meetings. But she could tell that the man was strange; he wasn't in a good mood this morning, at least not with Snow, and that was very strange.

Once Regina came to the King's desk, she stopped at the door when she heard voices from inside. It was the King, and Snow White. She was not surprised by that, but because the tone of their voices. He seemed to be yelling at her.

"But Father! I can always go to the garden to play with the servants' children in the middle of my classes! Why I can't today?" The girl reproached. Regina rolled her eyes; she could be really annoying.

"Because I say so." The King replied, and Regina frowned to hear him so cold and angry. "So now you're going to obey and do what I say."

"But I want to have friends! I always bring them food and –"

"Snow White!" The King cried aloud, causing Regina to startle a little bit. "I want you in your chambers, studying as you should be right now! I will not support any whim of you."

"They're not whims!"

"I have to be in an important meeting now. Go to your room."

"But Father..."

"I gave you an order!"

It really surprised Regina his voice. He'd never used that tone of voice with anyone; much less with his beautiful, beloved daughter. Everyone could see how much the King loved his princess, so this was very unusual. But Regina couldn't blame him; the girl could be very annoying sometimes.

Regina stepped back to see the door opening. There was her stepdaughter, Snow White, with her eyes full of tears.

"Hi." She murmured, and Regina faked a small smile.

"Hi, Snow. Everything's okay?"

"Yes." It was all the young princess said before running off.

Regina took a deep breath. If the King was in a bad mood and was able to shout to his daughter, she could also be treated badly. But with her head held high, and a fake smile, she walked into the room. She was even more surprised when the King received her with a big smile and kind words. He wanted her in his meetings with him.

She was in meetings all the day with the King at her side. And for the first time, she felt as a real Queen, with power. It was a good day, at least until the night came. Regina knew she would have to fulfill her duties as a wife. She always hoped the dinner would be forever, even though she hated sharing a table with Snow White.

"Snow, you do not play with your food." Regina looked up at the King's voice. He looked angry at his daughter. "That's not something that a princess has to do."

Snow sighed. "I'm sorry, Father."

Regina swallowed at the awkward moment and took some of her wine glass. The King moved his gaze to her, and she froze, thinking she was going to be scolded, too. "So, tell me my dear Regina, how was your day?"

Regina frowned, totally lost in the situation. This wasn't normal. Usually, he was doing to Snow the same question, as she had to keep quiet listening to the girl's story. "I – it was good, very good. The meetings were really interesting and –"

The King looked for a second to his daughter, but it was enough for him to hit his fist on the table, making them both jump. "Snow White, why are you sitting like that? You must sit properly! I'm not tolerating these attitudes."

Snow frowned and sat up straight. "Father, I'm sorry I just – I haven't noticed."

"You should have." He said, his eyes moving to her, and Regina frowned confused to see him calm again just by looking at her. "So, what were you saying, dear?"

"The – meetings were very interesting," Regina repeated a little confused. "And I think that King Arthur will accept your proposal to him."

"I'm not hungry anymore." Snow said, getting up and leaving her napkin on the table. "I shall go to bed now."

Snow turned to leave, but the King took her little waist and made her sit in her chair again. "You haven't eaten it all. Eat."

"But – I'm full. I don't want to keep eating; my stomach has hurt lately…"

The King shook his head, with an angry look to the ten-year-old. "I don't care. I want you to eat all your food."

Regina had known about Snow's stomach pain, and to see the girl's face fell, beginning to eat her food again, she couldn't help but intervene. "Your Majesty, I think she could go to bed now. It's not necessary –"

"No, Regina." He said calmly voice, returning to his meal. "She has to learn to behave."

The rest of the dinner was all around her. Regina spoke about her day, her books, the meetings. Snow had to eat all her food, and then they all went to bed. The King had to sit down a few minutes to complete papers that needed to be finished, so that Regina had time all to herself.

So after combing her hair, Regina went to go to the bathroom. But as soon as her hand touched the doorknob, strange noises were heard from inside it. She frowned, and opened the door a little bit.

Snow was sitting in the middle of the room, a large bucket in front of her. "Snow, what –" Regina closed her mouth and made a little face to see her stepdaughter spewing into the bucket. "Oh, I see."

The young princess took a small towel and wiped around her mouth. "I told Father I didn't want to eat more."

Regina almost felt bad for the girl. _Almost._ "Oh, I'm sorry dear. Should I call Johanna for you?"

Snow looked at her with sad eyes. "Yes, please. Call Johanna."

Regina smiled. "Good night, dear."

The young Queen closed the door behind her and started walking to the princess's maid. Snow White was crazy if she thought she was going to stay with her.

* * *

Regina hurried to walk inside the palace. She'd lost track of time in her classes with Rumpelstiltskin, and now she was late in one of her meetings with the King and other Kings and Queens. She ran to a corner of the hallway and looked around; making sure no one was in sight.

She smiled and moved her hands around her body. In a second, she was in her simple, white dress. She smiled as she turned around; she collided with the King, and his daughter.

"Regina, dear. There you are." He said. Regina nodded with a small smile, and looked down to the princess. Snow seemed to have tears in her cheeks. "We need to talk. Follow me."

Leopold walked past by her, taking hard Snow's arm along with him. Regina frowned, but eventually, followed his steps. They went into his office, and so then the King gave away his daughter's arm.

"Father, I'm sorry, it's not going to happen again." Snow murmured, her hands wiping the tears on her cheeks.

Regina waited until the King closed the door and turned around, looking at her. But not angry. "You and Snow had a walk today."

The young Queen sighed and nodded. "I waited for Snow, but after half an hour she didn't show up, I decided to go on my own."

"Yes, that's what she told me. She was late and when she went to the stables you weren't there." Regina opened her mouth to try to defend. She knew he probably would blame her. "It's okay, dear. I would have done the same. It's this girl's fault."

It was true. She and Snow had to take a walk today, and Regina waited for her at the stables. But after half an hour, she got tired of waiting and went to see Rumpelstiltskin, eager to learn more about magic. But why the King was laying all the blame on Snow? Yes, it was her fault, but Regina never thought he would see it that way.

He was blind for his daughter. Or so she thought. It was true that in recent weeks the King was behaving strangely around the princess; he was bothered for every thing that Snow was doing; he was always scolding her or yelling at her.

"This is your fault, Snow White." Leopold said, walking over to Snow. "Where were you?"

Snow looked up to his eyes, and Regina could see the fear in her green eyes. "I – I lost track of time."

"Are you lying to me?" He raised his voice, getting closer to the girl. "You better not, young lady."

"I – I'm sorry Father! I really wanted to see them!"

Regina knew what she meant. Her father had forbidden her to see and play with the servants' children. "Did you disobey me?" Regina frowned slightly when she saw his eyes filled with hatred and his face becomes red from anger. "And you lied to me."

"I'm sorry, but you're strange. I – I just want to have friends. I want –"

But Snow was unable to finish her words. A strong, large hand crossed across her right cheek. Regina gasped to see this. She never thought that the King would be able to put a finger on his daughter. That was unimaginable. The ten-year-old immediately took her hand to her cheek, her green eyes filling up with tears like never before.

"You deserved it. You can't lie to me. You can't disobey. Is that _clear_?"

Snow was so shocked that didn't even respond. She just stared at him, as tears began to fall from her eyes. Regina cleared her throat and took a step to them. "It's clear, Your Majesty."

"Good." He replied, nodding and giving himself back. "I have to be in a meeting right now. And you're coming with me."

Regina had no time to even look twice to her stepdaughter that he took her arm and dragged her out of the room. But she would never forget Snow's face full of sadness and shock. And strangely, Regina felt bad for the girl.

She could still remember her own face the first time her mother slapped her.

* * *

After that time, Regina had to witness a few more times of the King slapping Snow. She wasn't happy with it; it reminded her of every time her mother did the same with her . And the reasons could be the same: they were stupid reasons. She didn't want to admit it, but Snow really didn't deserve those slaps.

The first time was because she disobeyed and lied to him. Then it was because Snow didn't sit straight in a important dinner with another King. Of course, he didn't do it in front of them; he just waited until all the guests were gone. Then it was because she insisted on wanting to have friends, playing with the servants' children. Another was because she fell asleep and didn't appear at breakfast. Then there were a few more that Snow didn't really have the fault; it was _her_ fault but the King didn't hear her or didn't see it, so he just blamed the child.

At this point, Snow no longer cried.

One night, when everyone was already in bed, Regina got up and went out of her room, looking for a glass of water. She went to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, but when she was about to leave, small sobs were heard from a corner. She frowned, setting the glass on the table.

"Who's there?"

No answer. Regina walked over to where the sound seemed to come, and she stopped when she saw a little girl sitting in a corner, her arms around her legs.

"Snow?"

The princess looked up in alarm. She got up in a second. "Oh please, Regina! Don't tell Father that I was here at this hour!"

Regina opened her mouth but closed it immediately to see a small cut on Snow's lower lip. She took her chin and looked at it more clearly, frowning. "What happened?"

"I – I fell."

She remembered then. Snow wasn't at the dinner that night. She asked for her, but the King said she was in penance because she had run off to play with the children again. It had surprised Regina that he had taken it so lightly, but now she could see it.

The young Queen looked into the princess' eyes and felt a stitch in her heart. She had to say the same words so _many _times when she was a little girl like her. She didn't have to do it at first because it was just that; slaps. But then she had to start saying that she fell, or that she didn't know where the bruises were coming. Just like Snow was doing now.

"Why can't you just obey?" Regina sighed, taking a small lock of hair out of Snow's face.

"I'm going to play with the children because sometimes they have nothing to eat and I give them food."

Sometimes Regina could want to be away from this girl, she could be annoying at times, but Snow's light was off with each passing day, as Regina's darkness began to grow. But in moments like this, in which Regina had to see her face after a slap, she felt her hear breaking.

At first she just felt bad for the princess. Then, she felt sorry for her. Then she just wanted to do something to help her, and now she just wanted to kill her father.

Sometimes Snow could be a brat, but she was always a good daughter. She didn't deserve this.

"I'm sorry." Regina murmured, wrapping her arms around her. Snow clung to her and Regina could feel tears on her own chest.

"No matter what I do, he's always going to punish me." She murmured, her little arms clinging to her hip. "He loved me before; I don't know what I did wrong."

_"Daddy, why Mother doesn't love me anymore? What did I do?"_

_"Oh, Regina, dear... it's not that she doesn't love you. She just wants the best for you, and sometimes she can be a little cruel, but she really loves you."_

"_She doesn't seem to."_

Regina stroked Snow's hair but said nothing. The King didn't seem to love his daughter. Not anymore. She herself didn't know what Snow did wrong to change his feelings so much. She was his child, after all. How could he not love his own child?

She had no answer. She never had it about her own mother, either.

But she always had someone. A maid, her father, though they never served her. No one ever protected her from her mother, not even her own father. Cora always scared him, and he was _too _cowardly to defend his own child.

"You know what?" Regina said, moving Snow away from her and drying the girl's tears from her cheeks. "Do you like hot chocolate, don't you?"

Snow nodded but frowned confused. "Yes, why?"

"Did you ever try cinnamon on it? It's good."

"No, I never have."

Regina smiled at her. A real smile in so long. "I can make you some if you want."

Snow's eyes lit up. "I'd love to!"

Regina prepared her hot chocolate with cinnamon, and Snow loved it immediately. Both of them remained in the kitchen for a while before Regina decided it was time to go back to sleep. She led the child to her room, and even tucked her in bed.

Snow smiled at her as she settled the sheets around her. "Thank you, Regina."

Regina smiled back. She hadn't seen the girl smile like that in weeks. She herself didn't remember smiling so much with this girl in so long. "You're welcome."

"You're lucky." Snow murmured, tucking her head on the pillow. Regina frowned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why?"

"My father treats you so well. I wish I could know what I did wrong and change it."

Regina felt tears in her own eyes and bit her lip, trying to hold them back. She asked to herself the same questions so many nights when she cried herself to sleep. "I'm sure you did nothing wrong. He must be going through a difficult situation."

"But why just with me?"

"I don't know dear." Regina said sincerely, shaking her head. For some reason, her mouth opened and the words were out before she could think twice. "But you have me. I'm not like him."

Regina felt shocked and confused by her own words as Snow smiled sweetly and took her hand tightly. "I know."

Rarely, Regina sat on the edge of the bed until Snow fell asleep. She just stood there, with Snow's hand wrapped around her, watching as the girl fell asleep. She knew what Snow was feeling.

_If you're not good enough for your parents, then you can't be good enough for anyone._

Her mother always punished her; her father never did anything to stop her because he was too scared of her. She was never good enough for mother; she wasn't good enough for her father so he could face her mother to protect her. She wasn't good enough for anyone.

She wished she would have had someone there to protect her. Now she had to see her stepdaughter going through the same situation, and she was just _like_ her own father. She just watched; did nothing.

No.

She couldn't be a coward. She couldn't see how someone mistreated a girl who didn't deserve it. She wouldn't be like her father.

Regina looked back at Snow and took her hand to her face, taking some hair off her face. "I'll protect you."

She hated this girl. Someday maybe she was going to kill her, but she wouldn't do it the same way her mother treated her all those years. With psychological and physical abuse. No. If some day she was going to kill her, she would just do it.

But now, _now _she was going to protect her from anyone who would try to hurt her. Even if that person had to be the King himself.

* * *

**I know the King treating like this to Snow it's something unusual, but this has got a explanation, which is going to be answer in the next chapters I think. If you have any questions just leave it and I'll try to answer it.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. Portals

**Thank you for all the reviews and response! The followers, the favorites, _really_, that made my day!**

**Now in this chapter is the answer to some of your questions and, when the real action begins. I'm really anxious to see what you think of this chapter, so please don't hesitate in leaving me a review, if you liked ir or not, and what you think is gonna happen? It would be so awesome to me!**

* * *

"Regina, what is this place?" Snow said, ducking on a table to see the potions that were there. She reached out but Regina took her wrist quickly.

"Do not touch anything, Snow. That is dangerous."

The girl frowned and stepped back. "Then why are we here?"

"Oh, look who we have here!" A shrill voice said behind them. Regina turned and rolled her eyes, as Snow did the same but to see who was in front of her, moved closer to her stepmother.

"Who are you?"

"Shouldn't I ask that question? This is my castle, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said, approaching a step to them. "Uh huh, the fairest of them all indeed. Even if you're still in the process."

"I need your help." Regina said, using her best cold voice and hard look.

Rumple looked down at Snow and then back to her. "Are you sure you want to talk about it with her here?"

Regina sighed and took Snow's hand, starting to walk towards the door of the room. She had decided that she had to know what was wrong with the King, and the only way was to go to Rumpelstiltskin. But she didn't want to leave Snow alone in the castle with her father, so she took her with her, saying they were getting just a ride.

The young Queen opened the door and placed Snow on the other side "I need you to stay here."

Snow looked Rumpelstiltskin, who was smiling at her a few meters away from Regina, and looked back at her stepmother. "Are you sure he's not dangerous? He's weird."

"That he is." Regina nodded. "But he won't hurt me, and maybe he has the answer to what's wrong with your father."

Snow's eyes lit up, along with a smile. "Really?"

"Yes. And you remember what our deal was, right?" Snow nodded quickly. "This is serious, Snow. If your father finds out that we were here, he will punish us. Both of us."

Snow nodded. "I will not say anything. I promise."

Regina had to contain herself from rolling her eyes. She'd heard the princess promising before, and then she failed her. But she trusted that this time Snow wouldn't say anything. "Okay. Stay here."

Snow nodded and Regina closed the door, turning to walk to Rumple again. He smiled and walked over to one of his tables. "So, since when you're all motherly with that girl?"

Regina rolled her eyes and decided to ignore his question. "I need to know what's wrong with the King. I know he has something. What kind of curse?"

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "We are talking about a deal?"

"You'll tell me everything I want to know about him?"

"You know I'm a man of word."

Regina sighed and looked out the window. She knew that making deals with him wasn't good, but she really needed know what was wrong with the King, if she wanted to help Snow. "Okay." She said, looking back at him. "What do you want?"

"That." He pointed his finger at her chest. She frowned and looked down; watching what was hanging on her neck. Her pendant of the tree of life.

"Why?" She looked back at him, her fingers gliding on the pendant. "It's something my mother gave me."

"I want it." He said, opening his palm. "Do we have a deal, dearie?"

Regina swallowed. She didn't need this pendant, but it was still hers. Yet she didn't need anything more from her mother. Her fingers closed on the pendant and ripped it from her neck. "Yes."

She left the pendant on his hand as he smiled mischievously. "Yes, dearie. You're a smart girl. He's cursed."

Regina's eyes widened. "And where's the cure?"

He shrugged and clicked his tongue. "I don't think it's possible for you to find the cure."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "Why not?"

"You see," he began, leaving the pendant on one of his tables. "The curse is for him to begin to hate the person he loves most. Investing feelings, basically."

"So... that's why he's evil only with Snow?" Rumple nodded. "And what can I do to get his curse off?"

"Only the person who created the curse has the cure."

"Who would want to put the King against his daughter?" Rumple giggled, and Regina frowned confused. "Do you know who did it, don't you?"

"Well, dearie. You're married to him a few weeks ago, aren't you?" She nodded, still confused. "I must say, when it comes to parents turning against their children, it could take longer for the curse to take effect. Parent's love is very strong, _yet_, it can be broken."

Regina snorted in exasperation. "Can you tell me who did it?"

"For what you told me, the curse should have been put on him the day of your wedding. Think, dearie."

"But – who might want to put the King against Snow? That makes no sense! He has no enemies!"

"Someone who would want the princess _out_ of the way so that the Queen has all the power."

Regina frowned, but after a few seconds, she gasped. "No. It can't be."

Rumple giggled. "Oh yes, it can. And she did."

"My mother – she – but I put her out from this land!"

"She must have put a curse on him a few hours before you did what you did. I told you, the curse may take a little more on parents than normal people."

Regina sighed deeply and looked back at him. "And my mother's the only one who has the cure?"

"Yes."

Regina looked down and shook her head, taking a few steps back. "No. I – I can't. I can't see her again."

"Then don't. The King will not hurt you, dearie. Just his daughter. And that's not what you always wanted? See her suffering?"

He was right. If she didn't want to, she wouldn't have to go to her mother. It wasn't necessary for her, but it was for her stepdaughter. But she couldn't do it, she couldn't see her mother again. No.

Regina looked at him again, placing her cold look. "There has to be another way."

"No, there's not. That's the only way. But don't worry, he's a great King. He will not harm the Kingdom..."

"But he will continue hurting Snow!" She protested, turning to face the door. She said she was going to protect that child, and she had to. "How serious can this curse be?"

Rumple shrugged. "Uhm, death?"

Regina turned around quickly. "What?!"

"The curse has a purpose. I can say that he began to hate the girl already, this is going to increase, his hatred will increase with each day, until one day, he's going to kill her with his own hands." Regina widened her eyes in horror. "Oh, and there you have another way to break the curse. When he kills his daughter, the curse will be broken."

"There has to be another way..." Regina shook her head, starting to walk around the room. "There has to be another way to break the curse without seeing my mother!"

"No. If you want the King's curse broken, you have to see your mother again."

Regina looked at him for a few seconds before heading out to the door. She opened the door and saw Snow sitting on the small couch in the hallway. She sighed and closed the door behind her, as her stepdaughter looked up and to see her, she ran to her.

"Regina!" Snow said enthusiastically. "Did he help you? What's wrong with my father?"

Regina looked down to her, her green eyes were alight, and her face radiated hope. She knew she had to protect her, now more than ever. "No. He doesn't know what's wrong with him, and how to help him."

Snow's face quickly fell. "And – what do we do now?"

Regina shrugged and shook her head slightly. "Don't worry; I'll try to find another way."

Snow nodded, lowering her head sadly. Regina smiled slightly and both of them started walking, the little girl clinging to her hand. The young Queen felt so bad; she didn't want to lie to her, she wished she could be brave enough to face her mother and thus, get the King back.

She would protect Snow anyway... she would confront anyone who would want to hurt her. Except her mother. She couldn't do it with her.

Maybe she and her father were not so different.

* * *

Regina sighed in exasperation, closing another spell book. She already had read three books of spells in the week, trying to figure out how to break the curse. Yet, it was always the same; the definition of the curse and that only the one that created it could have the cure to break it.

And it had been a difficult week. She had to read the books of spells, yet know everything about Snow's life; when she had a lesson or not, to be vigilant about the King. This week every time the King was trying to find an excuse to punish Snow, Regina got reverse his invalid excuse.

Now she could read quiet because Snow was in one of her lessons. Or so she thought.

She was in the library, about to read another book, when a guard ran into the room.

"Your Majesty!"

Regina looked up to him and frowned. "Why did you came in like that?"

"Johanna sent me to find you. The princess has fainted."

"What?" She said, leaving aside the book and practically running out of the room.

She ran as fast as she could until Snow's room. When she walked into the room, Snow was in her bed, unconscious, and Johanna was at her side, placing a small cloth in Snow's head. There was no one else there.

"What happened?!" Regina ran to the bed, sitting at Snow's side.

"The King said she fainted but..."

Regina looked at her quickly. "The King?! She had to be in one of her classes!"

"She was!" Johanna said quickly. "I was with her, as you told me, Your Majesty. But a guard came and said that the King wanted to see the princess. And she had to go."

Regina pressed her lips in frustration and shook her head. "Why didn't you call me?!"

"I didn't think it was serious. But look," The older woman reached out her hand to Snow's cheek. "It's red, as if she had been slapped."

"But no..." Regina sighed frustrated. "He's already done it before, and she never fainted! He had to do something else!"

"She has a cut on her head, right here." Johanna came over to Snow and took her head, showing Regina the small cut with dried blood. "She must have fallen when he slapped her and hit her head with something."

Regina shook her head in frustration, her eyes focused on Snow. She looked smaller than she was; so helpless. She had said she was going to protect her; she would have to have been in that room.

This was enough.

Regina got up and walked to the door. "Your Majesty, what should I do?" Johanna was afraid to ask.

"You take care of her. I have to go out and get something done."

She was still learning to know how to teleport; appear somewhere using magic. But now she was so angry that she knew she was going to do it. So she just concentrated and thought the place she wanted to be. In the blink of an eye, Regina was on Jefferson's house.

"Whoa! You think you can show up at my house out of nowhere?" Jefferson said quickly, surprised.

"Take this." Regina threw a small bag of gold to him. "Now, you have to take me to a place."

Jefferson looked inside the bag and smiled. "Your wish is my command, my Queen." He looked up to her. "Where are we going?"

Regina took a deep breath. "Wonderland."

"Alright." He shrugged and kept his small bag, heading towards his room. "Though I hate Wonderland."

Regina watched as he returned from his room with his magic hat in his hands. She gulped and stepped back, as he placed his hat on the floor. The hat began to spin, and Jefferson placed at her side, taking her hand.

Regina felt the panic coming to her. She would go to see her mother again? What if she would try to hurt her? Or worse, what if she fell back into her lies? She had to do this for Snow... she had to.

"Regina?" Jefferson asked at her side. "We have to jump in."

Regina looked down, the portal was there. All she had to do was jump, but then the hell would come. She had to do this for Snow... but no. She couldn't. She couldn't see her mother again. It was too dangerous for her.

"No. I – I can't." She muttered before releasing Jefferson's hand. "I can't." She repeated shocked, running out of the house.

She was so angry with herself that as soon as she left the house it wasn't necessary to concentrate. She was a stupid, idiot, and weak. She still loved her mother, she knew it, and she knew more than anyone that she was going to be able to lie down on her again.

She loved her mother, but her mother didn't love her.

Tears began to form in her eyes, so she had to be quick to move her hands around her, and so then, appear in her home. Outside of Snow's room. Regina took a deep breath and wiped her tears, though she was still so angry.

Because she was weak. And a coward.

Regina sighed and came in the room. But she frowned when no one was there. Not even Snow. She went out and headed to the first that came at her mind. She walked quickly down the stairs and headed to the King's desk.

"Father it's not like that!" Snow's voice said from inside. And Regina didn't hesitate to get into the room.

The King was close to Snow, with something in his hand, as Snow was terrified, a few meters from him. To see her, she quickly ran to her, but she didn't hug her as she always did.

"Regina, I swear! I was not stealing!"

"What?" Regina said confused.

The King came to them and took Snow's arm, moving her away from her. "I saw her in our room, taking this from your jewelry box." He showed his other hand, and Regina's eyes widened when he saw what it was.

The pendant that had the ring that Daniel gave to her.

She took it quickly as Snow shook her head. "It was not my intention! I wanted to have something from you, Regina! I wasn't stealing; I was going to ask you if I could keep it then!"

Leopold pushed Snow to her. "I've done what I had to do." And Regina looked up, watching Snow's right cheek, it was a little red. "Now you have to."

Regina looked at him. "What?"

"You show her that she can't take other people's things!"

Snow looked at her, but she wasn't afraid. "I'm sorry, I wasn't stealing Regina, I was going to ask you if I can keep it!"

"Of course not!" Regina couldn't help answering coldly. She was angry before, and now she could feel the anger with more speed running through her body. "This is mine. You can't have everything that's mine!

Regina frowned, she was actually stealing it? This wasn't any jewelry, or ring, this was Daniel's ring. This was her most precious object. And this girl wanted to keep it? _She_ was the cause of Daniel's death. She didn't have any rights. She couldn't take her things, less things that Daniel gave her.

Her eyes filled with tears at the memory of her fiancée dying in her arms. She tried not to remember him, but every time she saw this ring she did. She could relive it all over again, as her anger grew. She always tried to be alone when she pulled out this ring.

"Regina, you have to teach her that she doesn't have to steal!"

Was she really stealing Daniel's ring?

"I wasn't stealing!" Snow cried out.

"Do not yell at me, young lady!" The King took a step to her. "Regina, if you don't do what you have to do then I will know that you aren't qualified to be her mother." Leopold said in his cold, angry look to her.

Regina closed her eyes and tried to silence all the voices that were in her head. Snow went on, saying that she wasn't stealing, as the King kept saying her name, saying she knew what she had to do, as she just stared at Daniel's ring.

Daniel, dead, in her arms. Her mother taking his heart out. Why? Because she trusted in a girl and that girl failed her. The girl that was in front of her.

"_Did you tell her? About me and Daniel?"_

"_Yes."_

She couldn't see her mother again. She couldn't let Snow take things. And no matter what she did, she couldn't protect Snow from the King. She was_ so _angry with everyone, and the King continued screaming as Snow, and she just wanted the two of them to shut up. It was too much.

"It's just a ring!" Snow's voice rang in her head, above the King's voice.

And that was it. Before she could think twice, one hand crossed Snow's face, right in her right cheek. Regina stared angrily to Snow, as the young girl looked at her in confusion, fear, and... betrayal? Tears formed in the green eyes, as Regina frowned, confused.

Then she realized. She looked down to her hand, and saw that it was lifted. She'd slapped Snow.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the girl. "Snow..." She muttered.

Snow broke into tears as she ran out of the room. Regina stared at Daniel's ring, and then at her other hand. What had she done? She'd said she was going to protect her.

"What did I do?" She whispered, still looking at her hand in shock.

"What you had to do." She looked up confused, and saw a smile on the King's face. "She deserved it. I want you to act like her mother, and that was what a mother had to do."

He was smiling. Cursed or not, she couldn't take that he_ enjoyed_ watching his own daughter suffer. "I _am _acting like her mother, trying to protect her from you!"

Leopold's eyes widened in surprise. "Regina, you can't talk me like that."

"I can." She said closing the hand that had Daniel's ring into a fist. "I'll protect her, as often as necessary. You wanted me to be her mother? Then this is how I will act."

"You can't –"

"No." She said, taking a step to them. This was enough. If he wouldn't have been encouraging her to slap Snow, she would have done nothing. "I do not care if you are the King or not, you're not going to put a finger on her, _ever _again."

For the first time in a long time, the King looked at her with angry eyes. "You will not tell me how to treat _my_ daughter."

"You married me. She's my daughter now, too." She walked over to him, and for a moment, she could see a bit of fear in his eyes. "Don't you dare hurt her again, because you don't know what I'm capable of."

Then without another word, Regina turned and walked out of the room. When she was about to walk up the stairs, knowing that Snow would surely be in her room, Johanna walked down the stairs.

"Is Snow in her room?" Regina asked her quickly.

"No, a guard came to tell me they saw her running into the woods, Your Majesty!"

"What?" Regina felt the desperation in her quickly. "Why didn't they stop her?"

"They tried, but she told them that she had permission to go."

"I will get her."

Johanna nodded and Regina turned away, knowing she had to go to the stables. This was her fault. She had to get Snow and tell her that she was sorry and she didn't mean to slap her. Snow had to know that there was still someone here for her. She wasn't like her father... or her mother.

* * *

Snow looked up, to the sky. It was beginning to get dark, but she didn't care. She looked straight ahead and kept running; she had to get away from her home as soon as possible. She couldn't go back there. Her father would punish her, and now, Regina too.

She thought she was with her. She thought Regina was going to protect her, but she was just like her father. She slapped her, what if she was becoming more like her father? Then she would begin to push her and insult her too.

But she deserved it, didn't she? If her father and Regina was punishing her it was because she deserved it. She did something wrong, and now she didn't have Regina's love either. She couldn't come back home. They were going to be better off without her. She was all alone now.

Without seeing the branches that were laying on the floor, her foot caught on a branch and she fell. She couldn't help but burst into tears again. Snow sat on the floor and leaned her back against a tree, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face in them.

What would she do in the woods alone? What would she do now without Regina? She wasn't stealing, she didn't know the ring was so special for Regina; she didn't want to piss her off that way. It was all her fault, her father always was right, it was _always_ her fault; she deserved everything she was received.

"Are you okay?" Snow looked up quickly, watching a boy in front of her. His eyes were inspecting her carefully, and she frowned, a little scared. She just knew the servants' children. "You are crying. What are you doing in this forest alone?"

He didn't seem to realize that she was the princess. "I – I ran away from my home."

"You did?" It was like the boy smiled, but she couldn't be sure. "Parents can be hard sometimes."

"Mine are. I am nothing to them."

The blond boy smiled. "Good thing I have no parents. I'm good on my own." He extended his hand to her and Snow took it, as he helped her get up. "You can come to where I live, if you have no place to go and you don't want to go back to your parents."

"I don't." Snow said quickly, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "They're better off without me."

A little pain seemed to cross in the boy's eyes. "Well, you're in luck then. You can come with me. A few boys and I are going there. You want to come to our land?"

Snow frowned, wiping her tears. "Where?"

The boy smiled. "Neverland. What's your name?"

"I'm Sn – uh, Mary."

"Nice to meet you, Mary. I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

Snow took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Peter."

Pan looked everywhere and then back at her. "Let's go then."

Both of them walked in the woods, until they came to a small group of children. All of them were boys, but Snow didn't mind; back in her home were a lot of boys. The blond boy, Peter Pan, smiled at the boys and walked over them.

"Here I brought a new companion, boys."

They all looked at her. "But she's a girl." One of them said.

"So? We already have a girl back home." Peter looked at her and smiled. "Her name is Wendy, you two will get along."

Snow smiled shyly and nodded. Peter Pan began to talk to the boys, if they were sure they wanted to go with him, but Snow didn't heed his words. She was looking back, trying to see if anyone was coming for her. Did anyone care about her? Her father didn't. Now she knew that Regina didn't either. It was better that she leave with the boys to wherever they were going.

"Mary? Mary!" Snow looked to them, and she realized he was talking to her. "I'm going to open a portal, all you have to do is think in Neverland and jump straight in."

"Y – yes." Snow nodded.

"Okay." He moved away from her. "Let's go." He threw something on the ground, and Snow stepped back to see a large hole begin to form on the floor. She'd never seen such magic before.

Regina looked everywhere as Rocinante galloped as fast as he could. It was dark, and Regina was afraid that Snow could be suffering any damage. Not everyone in the kingdom knew her.

Any horrible scenario was crossing through Regina's mind; someone kidnapping the princess for money, someone hurting her, someone thinking she was alone and leading her to their own home. She had done a spell tracker, and she was heading to where she was, yet she couldn't see her anywhere.

Snow gasped as she watched the boys jumping in the portal. It was just Peter and her now, but she was still a little scared about it. But she knew she had to do it.

"I'm going to jump in now. Remember; think of Neverland, and you'll end up there. Don't be afraid." The boy said.

Snow nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"I'll see you there." Peter Pan jumped in the portal, and Snow closed her hands into fists. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Regina jumped down and looked everywhere, until her eyes narrowed, watching a strange light in the distance. She knew that light; it was a portal. She took a few steps toward it, and could see a girl in front of the portal. With Snow's clothes.

It _was _Snow.

Regina's eyes widened in panic as she realized what her stepdaughter was going to do. "Snow!" She called out, starting to run to her.

"Neverland." Snow murmured, nodding. "Neverland..." She repeated, taking a step closer to the portal.

"Snow, wait!" Regina shouted, trying to run as fast as she could. "Snow!"

Snow took another step to the portal as a voice came to her ears. She frowned and turned, seeing Regina running to her. "Regina?"

"Snow, do not jump!"

Someone did care about her. _Regina _cared about her. "Regina!" Snow smiled, but the portal got bigger, and she just fell into it.

"No!" Regina shouted, throwing herself to the ground just in time to take Snow's hand. "I've got you!"

"Regina, don't let go! I don't wanna go now!"

"No, I'm not – you're not going anywhere." Regina murmured, starting to push back, taking Snow's hand with both of her hands.

Regina pushed harder back and Snow's body finally reached the ground. Regina took her and put her in front of her, wrapping her arms tightly around her and letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Snow wrapped her small arms around her hip and clung to her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you like that!"

"No," Regina moved her away from her, and looked into her green eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I – I lost control of myself. Snow, you have to know that I –"

But Regina quickly felt something suck her feet, pulling her down as Snow took her hand tightly. The portal hadn't been closed, and now she was about to fall on it; Snow wasn't strong enough to support both of them.

"No! Regina! Help!" Snow said, looking up, but nobody was around. "No, please, somebody help me!" She screamed, her little fingers starting to slip from Regina's. "No, Regina, you can't go, please!"

"Snow..." Regina took a deep breath, feeling her fingers gliding from Snow's with more speed.

She couldn't let Snow falling into a portal. It was too dangerous; she didn't know where she was going to fall. So she just let her fingers get separated from Snow's, as she fell completely in the portal; Snow's cry calling for her echoing in her ears.

Snow's eyes widened when she saw her stepmother disappear into the dark portal. She got up quickly and shook her head, ready to jump behind her. She closed her eyes and jumped in, but the portal was closed before she could fall into it. The girl stared at the floor in shock, moving her hands everywhere.

"No, no! Regina! Please, come back!"

* * *

Regina felt her stomach began to churn. She began to feel ill; she had never jumped into a portal, so she didn't know when it would end. It was like she was falling, and falling in the air, and it would never end. Her eyes seemed to be glued, because she couldn't open them, but Snow's cry was still in her mind.

What if she was falling into nothingness itself?

Suddenly something hit her back. At the impact, she opened her eyes and blinked several times to realize that she really was watching something. The sky was black, so maybe she was still in the Enchanted Forest. She had to be still there.

Regina put her hands at her side and got up, frowning when her eyes began to see things that she didn't know. The ground was tough and gray, and there were strange houses around her. She looked up and observed an object attached to the floor, but it was doing lights. Green, yellow, and red.

Had she fallen into a very magical part of the Enchanted Forest?

"Uh, are you okay?" Someone said behind her. Regina turned alarmed. It was a woman of short black hair, and in strange clothes. "Regina?"

"What?" Regina said confused, and frowning. This had to be a village of the Enchanted Forest, this woman was a peasant and she was calling her by her name? "How dare you say my name?"

"What?" She narrowed her eyes. "Wait, you were in Granny's... and what happened to your hair?"

"Hey, Mary Margaret..." A blonde woman behind from this, _Mary Margaret_, called out. She walked over to the woman and seemed to be freezing when she saw her. "Wait. Regina –" She looked back to a strange place with a sign that seemed to have magical lights. "You were at Granny's, what – are you doing here?"

"Emma?" That woman, Mary Margaret, said. "I do not think this is _our_ Regina."

"Oh, no..." The blonde woman said, her eyes widening. "Please, not something new."

"Look, I don't know what you two are talking about, but I have to find the princess. You have to help me get back to her." Regina looked everywhere, noting that there was no forest nearby. "She can't be far away."

"Hey Mom!"

Regina saw a little boy running out from the strange place, to the blonde woman. Behind him came a tall blond man, and then a woman with short hair, too, but not as short as the woman who was a few feet from her. She could see something familiar in this woman.

"Miss Swan, I have to go now, I'll pick up Henry tomorrow to take him to school..."

"Oh god." The blonde woman whispered, her eyes moving to her, and then to the woman who was walking to them.

Regina found familiar the woman's voice, so she looked more clearly to her, and her eyes widened and she had to go back a few steps when she saw she was just _like _her. With shorter hair than her. Everyone in front of her seemed to notice this, because they all gasped.

Including this woman identical to her.

"What?!" The other woman said, as Regina looked her up and down; mainly her face. She was _identical_ to her.

"Okay..." The blonde woman murmured, taking a hand to her forehead. "What the hell happened now?"

Regina looked at each of them; their clothes were strange, the houses around her were strange, the floor was strange, and there was an identical woman to her.

It was clear now that she wasn't in the Enchanted Forest anymore. But she would have to find some way to return back to Snow.


	3. Different Worlds

**Hello to everyone! I'm so happy for your response. Thanks to the new followers, favorites, and reviews! They made my days!**

_A clarification: here Rumple's not dead in Storybrooke. I just can't think in him being dead, I have hopes that he'll come back!_

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please let me know what you think!**

**I don't know if I'll update before Christmas, so _Merry Christmas_!**

* * *

Snow looked up; the black sky was filled with clouds. Tears started coming out from her eyes as she looked down again, to the empty place. She looked everywhere and saw that no one was around. She was alone, and where Regina could be? In Neverland? Or in a more dangerous place?

Suddenly, Snow heard a small noise behind her. She quickly turned around and gasped when she saw a horse walking slowly to her. Her fists wiped the tears on her cheeks as she recognized the horse.

"Rocinante?" Snow whispered, a small smile forming on her lips. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Rocinante, I'm so sorry. She's gone. I – I don't know where she is. It's all my fault…"

She was lost, Regina had gone for her; she saved her from going away, but now both of them were lost. Away from each other. Snow let out another sob as she sat on the floor and hid her head between her legs.

And she cried. Because she was lost, because her father was always right, all she did was get in trouble, and now Regina had paid the consequences. Regina wasn't there, and it was _all_ her fault.

Snow lifted her head when she felt something wet on her hair. She looked up and saw Regina's horse in front of her, as if he was encouraging her. She smiled weakly and stroked his muzzle.

"What will we do without her?" Rocinante whinnied slightly before sitting in front of her. Snow sighed and looked down to his muzzle, noting that he was holding a small black bag. "What's this?" She took it and opened it. There were apples inside. She smiled slightly and looked up to Rocinante. "She always has everything ready. Take."

She took an apple and gave it to Rocinante, watching as he ate. Snow sighed and moved closer to the horse, snuggling at his side. She hung up the small bag on her and laid her back on Rocinante's back as her hand stroked his hair.

"I'm going to take care of you. You know I can't go home now. Neither of us can."

It was true. Since weeks ago Snow's home had become where Regina was, and it was the same way to Rocinante. Without Regina, there was no home for them.

* * *

Regina looked at the people in front of her. They were looking at her strangely, as she was looking in the same way to the person that was identical to her. It looked like she was older, still, they were identical. She looked around her, and frowned when ideas began to form in her head.

Did she end up in the future?

"Uhm, Regina?" Regina looked back to the people, and saw Mary Margaret, if she remembered correctly, walking a step to her. "How old are you?"

But young Regina stepped back. "Why do you want to know? I don't know you."

Mary Margaret smiled weakly and took another step to her. "We want to know what happened. You're young. We need to know how old you are."

She just stared at them, unsure of whether or not to answer the question. What if this world was some kind of black magic world? She didn't know who they were, and seeing a person that was identical to her didn't help in the slightest. She just needed to get back to the Enchanted Forest.

"Okay." The blonde woman, Emma, said. She took a step close to Mary Margaret. "You said you had to find the princess, didn't you?" Regina nodded quickly. "Then tell us how old she is. Maybe we can help you find her."

Young Regina frowned and took a moment to discuss her proposal. Maybe the blonde woman was right. "She's ten."

"So you're eighteen." The woman that was identical to her said. "That's impossible! I don't remember going through this!"

"Wait!" Regina said, shaking her head. "I'm not eighteen. I'm twenty."

"No." Mary Margaret said quickly, her brow furrowing. "When I – when the princess was ten, you were eighteen."

Regina frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're going to tell me how old I am? Look, I don't know any of you! I just need to get back to the Enchanted Forest, to Snow White!"

Regina watched as they all looked at each other. Then, Mary Margaret came to her. "Do you know Rumpelstiltskin?"

Regina frowned. "He's here?"

She nodded. "Yes, and I think he will help us know why _you _are here."

Regina looked deep into her green eyes and moved her head to one side slightly. "Do I know you?"

The other woman smiled slightly. "No – no yet. But you can trust me."

The young Queen looked at everyone else, and thought that Rumpelstiltskin was here. Surely he would have an answer to why she was here, and some way to return to the Enchanted Forest. So she looked back at Mary Margaret and nodded.

"Okay. I want to see Rumpelstiltskin."

Mary Margaret smiled. "Okay, follow me."

She started walking, and Regina looked at the others, mainly the woman that was identical to her. She frowned slightly and followed Mary Margaret, reaching her step. Then, she saw the other three and the boy walking behind them.

"How old is she?" Regina whispered to the woman beside her. Mary Margaret looked at her, and she looked back to her other self.

"Oh." The other woman seemed to understand. "Let's say she is 38."

Regina smiled quickly at a new idea. "So Snow is here? She's 28?"

"Uh, she – she's 30, actually. Here Regina and – Snow, takes eight years of difference."

"What?" Regina frowned. "That's impossible. I met her when she was ten."

"Yes, so did this Regina, but she was eighteen."

Regina took a deep breath trying to process the information. She wasn't in the future, or maybe she was, but this was different. "I need to see Rumpelstiltskin now."

"We're close."

Suddenly, Regina saw someone walking beside her. She lowered her eyes and saw the boy who was with the others. "Hey, I'm Henry."

"Henry, go back to your mothers." Mary Margaret said quickly, but the boy seemed not to hear her.

"So, you use magic or you don't know anything about it yet?"

"Henry!" The other woman said.

Regina frowned at the boy. "How you know that?"

He smirked proudly. "I'm your son."

Regina's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Henry, come here!" Emma said walking to them and taking the boy by his shoulders. "I'm sorry." She said to her before taking the boy back with her .

"We're here." Mary Margaret said, pausing in front of a strange place. She opened the door and Regina walked in, confused.

"Oh my, what have we here?" One man said, behind a counter. Regina walked to him slowly, watching every faction of him. He really looked like Rumpelstiltskin, but his skin was different, as his eyes, even his hair.

Regina frowned slightly at him. "Are you – Rumpelstiltskin?"

Before he could answer, her other self quickly walked past her, to him. "Can you tell us what the hell happened here?! She says she's twenty, but she also says that Snow is ten! That's impossible!"

"Calm down, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said, walking around the counter to get to her. But his eyes were focused on her. "First I need some answers from her."

Young Regina swallowed deeply. "What do you want to know?"

He smirked. "How did you get here, first of all."

She took a deep breath. "Snow ran away from the palace, and I went to get her. I – I found her about to jump into a portal. She fell into it, but I took her out, and then I fell into it."

Regina watched his eyes changed, as if he were drawing conclusions. She looked to Mary Margaret, and saw her with her eyes fixed on her other self, as the woman was staring at her too. As if they were trying to remember something.

"No. I don't remember that this has happened." Her other self said, shaking her head, her eyes moving to Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her and then to her other self again. "Clearly you haven't gone through this, because you're _not_ her."

Mary Margaret stepped closer to him. "What do you mean?"

"She didn't come from the past; she's come from a parallel universe. That's the only logical answer. She's twenty years, but Snow White is ten. Clearly she's not you."

Emma rolled her eyes, sighing. "Right, this is the best logical answer?"

He nodded slightly. "Indeed, dearie."

Regina shook her head quickly. "I don't understand. Parallel universes?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded slowly. "Yes. I've never seen anything like this, but it exists. Parallel universes, where we are the same, perhaps with different ages, or different stories. In this case, I can see both."

Regina frowned and crossed her arms. "And what I can do to return back to – my universe?"

"I don't know, but I think I will try to find the solution. Is not as simple as creating a portal. You come from different time and space."

Regina sighed and nodded, but frowned immediately. "And how I ended up here?"

He shrugged. "What was the last thing you thought before falling into the portal?"

She stared at him for a few seconds. "I – I was thinking in taking Snow and going to a safe place. A place where the King cannot find us."

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "Well, dearie, it worked. He can't find you here."

And everyone there watched as something exploded in her. "But Snow's not here! I have to go back to her. How long will take to find a solution to this?"

He shook his head slightly. "I don't know, but probably more than a day, or two or three..."

"No!" She turned and looked at the others who were watching her. But her eyes focused on the little boy in front of the blonde woman; he was probably Snow's age, he had people with him to protect him. Her stepdaughter was alone now; if the King found her there was no way she could help her. He could even kill her. Regina sighed and turned to see her other self and Rumpelstiltskin. "Please, you have to find a quick solution. Snow – she really needs me."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded slightly. "I'll try to do my best."

"So, what now?" Regina turned to look at Emma. "She will stay with us for a few days?"

Mary Margaret nodded quickly. "Of course. We can't leave her alone."

"She's coming with us?" The blond man beside Mary Margaret asked.

"No." Regina replied quickly. "I don't know any of you."

She quickly heard a sigh behind her and then, it was like looking in a mirror. She looked to her right and saw her other self beside her. "I think you have to come with me then."

"You?" She raised one of her eyebrows. "I don't know you either."

The other woman rolled her eyes and snorted. "Look, you and I – are the same person, though you come from a… different world."

"Wait." Emma spoke up quickly. "Both of you are – a Regina." Regina could see that she took a breath before continuing. "We need a way to call you."

Regina narrowed her eyes at her and crossed her arms over her chest. "My name is Regina."

"So is mine." The woman next to her said. "I am known by Regina here, you have to change your name now."

"But..."

"What about Gina?" Emma suggested.

"Of course not!" Both Reginas said at the same time, a frown appearing on their faces.

"What about Rina?" The boy smiled, but she and the other Regina shook their heads.

"And Regi?" Mary Margaret said, and Regina frowned to hear that.

_"But if I want to call you by a nickname, how can it be? Gina? Reg? Regi?" Her stepdaughter was saying excitedly sitting in front of her as she brushed her hair._

_"I like my name. You can still call me Regina." She replied calmly._

_"But if you had to choose one of those three nicknames, which would you choose?"_

_She stopped brushing her hair and frowned for a moment, thinking. "I think that Regi would be fine. I do not like Gina or Reg."_

"_Regi is pretty."_

"I think Regi would be fine as long as she's not by my side. Then you can call me Regina again." She shrugged.

Then, Regina turned and looked at Mr. Gold. "You have to help us with this, and as fast as possible."

He nodded. "I said I would try to do my best."

"Good, I hope you mean it."

"Regina." Emma said with a hard voice. "He said he would help, I think now would be time to go home and – think through all this."

Regi watched how Regina's eyes softened as she turned and approached the boy. The boy said he was her son; so he was Regina's son. Then the others began to walk towards the door and she followed them, wondering where could Snow be in this town.

"You okay?" Mary Margaret asked at her side. She looked at her and nodded quickly.

"I was wondering..." Regi began once they were out of place. "If I – I mean she – but if I'm in this town... Snow is here too?"

Henry flicked his tongue and she focused her eyes on him. "Of course –"

"No." Mary Margaret interrupted, and she looked up to her, seeing some pain in her eyes. "She's not here."

Regi frowned, confused. "Why?"

"We have to go." Regina said, taking a step to her. "Come on." She took her arm and both of them walked in the opposite direction of the others.

* * *

Regina opened the door of her house and walked inside, leaving the door open for the younger woman. She turned and watched as Regi, her younger self, walked into her house, her eyes looking around in amazement.

"This doesn't look like the Palace." Regi said, closing the door behind her. Regina nodded and took off her coat.

She hung her coat on the rack and stared as the other woman watched every part of her house. On the way home, none of them had said a word; the situation was already too awkward. But Regina had so many questions; why she was so worried about Snow White? Was her heart already with black spots? And why on the earth would she want to take Snow White away from the King?

"Both of us know that we hate Snow White." Regina began, winning Regi's surprised look. "I mean, I can remember that at your age, I hated her. So why are you so worried for her?"

Regi's eyes widened in horror and anger. "Did you really hate a girl who went through physical abuse as I – we did?"

Regina frowned totally confused. "What? What are you talking about? Snow never had a bad life."

"Yes, she does." Regi crossed her arms over her chest, a strong look on her face. "I'm – I _was_ trying to protect her from – wait." She turned quickly and looked up the stairs. "We are married to the King... he's here?"

"No." Regina said as Regi turned to look at her confused. "He is dead."

A pair of brown eyes widened. "Really? Why?"

Regina sighed and crossed her arms. "It was a long time ago but, you could say I killed him. Someone did it for me, but it was my idea."

Regina frowned slightly when she saw the horror through Regi's face. "Why? Did he – he killed – Snow?"

"What? No. I killed him because I wanted Snow... suffering."

Regi let out a long sigh. Then her eyes looked at her again. "Back in my world... the King is cursed... and he mistreats Snow. He hits her. He's truly evil with her."

Regina rolled her eyes. "She was always a little brat."

"I thought the same at first, but –" She stared at her for a few seconds before continuing. "But if I and you are the same person, then you can still remember how Mother punished us."

A small lump formed in Regina's throat as her eyes filled with a few tears. But she wanted to stay strong, so she just shrugged. "Yes, I remember."

"Then you understand why I couldn't bear to see that in a little girl again. I wanted to protect Snow, but a few hours ago... I think I lost control of myself and I slapped her. That's why she ran away from home."

Regina carefully watched the woman in front of her. She looked good, still pure, but not innocent. Maybe it was because she still had a small spot for Snow White? Regina never imagined what might have been for both of them if she put aside the revenge. Yet, there was something in Regi's voice or look. Something _dark_. She could tell that she already knew about magic, and if she knew about it, it was because it was black magic.

The words were out of her mouth before she could think. "You've already killed?"

Regi turned around, her eyes said everything. She was surprised, yet somewhat annoying. "Why do you care?"

Regina frowned, curious. "How many have you killed?"

Regi stared at her, and then she sighed. "I just took a heart – and I crushed it."

Regina remembered Mary Margaret's heart. That was the way in which Regi's heart should be now. She sighed and decided it was too much for one night. "Okay. Follow me, I'll show you your room."

Regina walked upstairs and Regi followed her steps, but her concern just got bigger. She was going to sleep in a comfortable bed under a nice roof while Snow was still out in the woods. Or worse, in the castle, with the King.

* * *

Snow wrinkled her nose as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened vaguely, as she realized she had fallen asleep. But again, one hand was on her shoulder. Someone was shaking her, while she was still lying on Rocinante.

What if it was a guard?

Slowly Snow slid one hand on the floor and took a rock. Then she opened her eyes and turned around on the floor quickly, raising her hand and hitting right on the person's face with the rock. As soon as the person walked away, crying out, she jumped on her feet.

Then her eyes widened when she saw that it was just a boy. Perhaps her age.

The boy was touching his chin, which was bleeding. "Oh, I'm sorry! I thought – you were someone dangerous!"

The blond boy frowned as his hand was still on his chin. "You are a girl but you hit hard."

"It was a rock, I'm sorry." She let go of the rock and took a step toward him. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." He answered, taking his hand from his chin. She gasped to see a cut in it. "It is so bad?"

Snow bit her lower lip. "I – I'm sorry. I got scared."

His hand returned to his chin. "I shouldn't have shaken you that way, but it's strange to see a girl in the woods, and alone. Are you lost?"

"I ran away from home, and I can't go back there." She replied shyly. "So yes, I'm lost."

The boy frowned. "Your parents must be worried about you. My mother would be."

A small smile formed on Snow's face. "Yes, you could say that my mother was worried. She came for me but… now I lost her, too. And my father doesn't care about me... I don't know what to do now."

Snow looked at the floor for a few seconds until the boy spoke up. "You can come to my house if you want." Snow looked up to him, and saw the sincerity in his blue eyes. "It's just my mother and me – my father died months ago..."

"I'm sorry." Snow muttered, and looked back to Rocinante. Then, her eyes found blue again. "Are you sure? What will your mother say?"

"She'll be upset if she knows I'd met a girl and I left her in the forest, alone."

Snow smiled weakly. "She'll be upset that that girl cut her son's chin."

He smiled. "She'll understand."

Snow smiled back and walked over to Rocinante. "Can he come, too? I can't leave him here."

The boy shrugged. "I think so. We have sheeps at home. We love animals."

Snow's smile widened. "I do too."

"Come, is this way." He started walking and Snow behind him, taking Rocinante with her. "So, that's your horse?"

Snow shook her head. "He's... my mother's."

He nodded, but suddenly, he stopped walking. Snow, confused, stopped as well. The boy extended to her the hand that was free of blood. "My name is David."

Snow smiled and took his hand, shaking it. "I'm... Mary. Mary Margaret."

David smiled and both of them continued walking in silence. Snow looked back as she walked; no one was there, not even Regina. But as she looked back to David, she thought that maybe she could get help from his mother. She _had_ to find some way to get back to Regina.

* * *

**To make it easier, when I'll write _Regi_ it's Young Queen Regina, and when I write _Regina,_ it's the Regina from Storybrooke that we all know.**

**I decided to name _Regi_ to young Regina because it's a little cute, and she's still good even though she may be something evil, but she's not the Evil Queen, so I figured it wouldn't so bad on her. Though as Regi said, she'll be named/I'll write her whole name when the other Regina's not around, so it's not so confused.**

**In the next chapters we'll see some of Mary Margaret/Regi as well with Regina.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Fears

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the delay, I didn't have a lot of time to write with the whole New Year thing, then cousins' birthdays... sorry!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, new followers and favorites! They made my day, I swear. Now I leave this chapter, and I'm anxious to start the next. I'm sure in the next some action begins.**

**Hope you like this chapter! Don't hesitate to leave me a review to see what you think :)**

* * *

_"Did you tell her about me and Daniel?"_

_"Yes ..."_

_"But I told you very specifically not to!"_

_"I'm sorry… I just didn't want you to lose your mother, like I've lost mine."_

Regina frowned, still asleep. She rolled on her bed and opened her eyes suddenly, thinking she heard something. She sighed and shook her head slightly, closing her eyes to try to sleep again.

But a loud noise was heard from the first floor.

Regina opened her eyes again, sitting on the bed. She was alone in her house; could someone get into her home? They would regret about it. But as soon as she got up, she remembered.

She wasn't alone. Regi was just a few doors away. Maybe it was her, and she was just hitting things because it was clear that this was new for her. Regina sighed and walked out of the room; as she was thinking, there was no one at Regi's room.

"Regina?" She called out, starting to walk down the stairs. When she was about to get to the floor, she frowned at the sight of Regi in front of the door, trying to open it. "What the hell are you doing?!" Regi jumped back, a little frightened. Regina moved her eyes to the clock hanging on the wall. "It's 3 in the morning; what do you think you're doing?" She walked down the last steps and narrowed her eyes at the girl in front of her. "Are you crying?"

"I'm not!" Regi said quickly, with a strong and angry look on her face. "I can't stay here. I have to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest, now!"

"At 3 in the morning?" Regina raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Gold, _Rumpelstiltskin_, will help you."

"I have no time, okay?! I have to go back there now!"

Before Regina could respond, Regi moved away from the door and shook her hand, opening the door heavily. Regi walked out of the house, and it took a few seconds to Regina to react. She walked quickly behind her.

"You come back here right now! Where you expect to find some way?"

Regi stopped walking and turned around, her eyes starting to fill with tears again as well with anger. "I don't know, but I'll find it! You don't understand!"

"I don't understand what?! Yes, I don't understand how you can be so desperate to want to go back to a girl who destroyed your life, that's the only thing I don't understand!"

"I saw it. As soon as I got to sleep, I saw it. I saw Snow in the forest, and the guards chasing her. If the King gets her back, he _will_ kill her!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "He would never do that. He's so blinded for his irritating, _annoying_ little girl."

Regina saw as Regi got angrier. Her eyes said it all, and her hands had turned into fists. She was preparing to do magic, Regina could feel it. So when Regi threw a fireball to her, it wasn't a surprise. She dodged it quickly.

"Leave me alone." Regi said, clenching her jaw in anger. She turned and started walking, but Regina shook her hand, freezing her in place. "Let me go!"

Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to her. "You're going back to the house, and let me sleep. You can't know if the King has Snow, you had just a dream!"

"What if it wasn't a dream?!" The younger woman hissed, trying to move in vain. "Now, let go of me!"

"It was a dream, you silly girl!" Regina shook her hand and Regi finally fell to the ground, her breathing becoming faster. "Now you're going back to the house, and sleep, so I can too. And you're not going to use your magic, because dear..." She stared at Regi's eyes as she got up. "You're so far from being as powerful as I am."

But Regina could see her own reflection in front of her. Regi's eyes filled with hatred and she clenched her jaw as she stared at her. "We'll see about that."

Regina didn't move her eyes from her. "Get in the house. Now."

Regi looked behind her, but after a few seconds, she snorted and turned away, walking back to the house. Regina smiled slightly, knowing she would be able to control this girl. She already knew who had the power there.

* * *

Snow gasped in fright when she saw David coming into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

The girl smiled slightly. "You've said that before."

David smiled and walked over to her, sitting in a chair across from her bed. "I got up for a glass of water and saw the door open. Having trouble sleeping here? Should I bring you anything?"

Snow quickly shook her head, moving her gaze to the window again. "It's just... it's my first night away from home. And I wonder how Regina is."

The boy nodded. "I understand. It can be difficult. She must be fine, though."

"She fell through a portal, I don't even know if she's alive..." She quickly moved her eyes to him. "What your mother said is true? You can't die if you fall into a portal?"

David shrugged. "My mother wouldn't lie with something like that, even if it's to make you feel better."

Snow gasped in fright when she saw David coming into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, I did not mean to scare you."

The girl smiled slightly. "You've said that before."

David smiled and walked over to her, sitting in a chair across from her bed. "I got up for a glass of water and saw the door open. Having trouble sleeping here? Should I bring you anything?"

Snow quickly shook her head, moving her gaze to the window again. "It's just ... it's my first night away from home. And I wonder how Regina is."

The boy nodded. "I understand. It can be difficult. She must be fine, probably."

"She fell through a portal, I don't even know if she is alive..." She quickly moved her eyes to him. "What your mother said is true? You can't die if you fall into a portal?"

David shrugged. "My mother wouldn't lie with something like that, even if it is to make you feel better."

Snow smiled. "You have a great mother."

He smiled, nodding. "Thank you." He looked back and frowned. "I should return to my room, if she wakes up..."

The girl giggled. "I know. It wouldn't be proper."

David smiled and got up. "Here." He walked toward the nightstand and opened the top drawer, pulling out a candle from it. He placed a small plate on the bedside table and placed the candle in it, pulling out a box of matches from the drawer. "It helps with nightmares. As long as the light is turned on, it will help to scare away your nightmares." He said lighting the candle.

Snow smiled. "Thank you, David. Really."

"You're welcome." He left the matchbox on the bedside table and walked to the door. "Good night, Mary Margaret."

"Good night, David."

As soon as David closed the door, Snow moved her eyes to the window again. Her new bed was against the wall, by the window, so she could have a beautiful view of the landscape.

Guards were probably out there, looking for her and Regina. But they wouldn't find them; Regina was gone, and she couldn't return to her home. It was too dangerous; she knew she deserved her father's punishment, but she didn't want to take it. She just wanted her stepmother back.

Snow sighed and leaned back in the bed again, her eyes moving toward the candle. When she'd wake up in the morning, she was going to find some way to bring Regina back.

* * *

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "So she used magic?"

Regina nodded, her eyes moving to Regi. "Yes, she did. But of course, I could control her."

Mary Margaret frowned. "What did you do with her?"

Regina looked at her. "Why do you care? It's not like I would hurt myself."

"That's the point. She's nothing like you."

Regina frowned, annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mary Margaret, why don't you go with her?" Emma stepped in quickly. Mary Margaret looked at her, then to Regina for a few seconds and turned around, walking over to Regi.

"Hey." She said softly, walking behind the counter. "Would you like something to drink?"

Regi didn't even bother to look at her. "No, thank you."

Mary Margaret sighed and felt bad for the girl. Regina had come to her home with her minutes ago, saying that she had nightmares about Snow being chased by guards, and that she had awakened at 3 in the morning wanting to escape from her home.

"I'm sure Snow is fine." She couldn't help saying. Regi then looked up to her, frowning slightly.

"How can you know?"

She shrugged slightly and extended to her a cup of hot chocolate. "I think you should feel if she's hurt or something like that. I mean, I can see that you two have a strong connection."

Regi looked at her cup and took it, nodding slightly. "I hope so." She took a small sip of chocolate and looked over to Emma and Regina. "She hates Snow so much. I can see why she's not around her."

Mary Margaret looked to Regina and then back to her. "What do you mean?"

Regi shrugged and looked at her again. "It's reasonable. Regina hates Snow, why Snow would be near her? She must be somewhere in this town, but you just didn't meet her."

"Maybe..." Mary Margaret swallowed hard, shutting her nervous hands around her cup. "Maybe Snow doesn't hate her back."

Regi frowned, lowering her mug after taking another sip. "Really? That would be stupid. Why not hate her back? I have asked Regina why you are all in this strange world. She told me about the curse she cast, to destroy Snow's happiness. The time was still… that's why Emma is your daughter?"

Mary Margaret looked at her quickly. "How do you know that?"

Regi shrugged. "I asked Regina if you were sisters, and so then she told me about the curse. But I don't understand, did your daughter escape the curse?"

Mary Margaret nodded slightly. "She did. Then she found us… and also found that Henry, Regina's adopted son, is also her biological son."

Regi laughed slightly. "Well, you have a... strange family."

Both of them were silent then. Regi kept her eyes on Regina and Emma, trying to see what they were talking about, because she just knew they were talking about her. Mary Margaret kept her eyes on the girl in front of her; she wondered if she was already on the dark side.

Then Regi looked at her again. "If Regina created the curse because of Snow, then she has to be here."

The other woman bit her lower lip, nodding slightly. "After the curse was broken, nobody heard of her again. I know she has a husband and daughter. That's all."

It surprised Mary Margaret the smile that appeared on Regi's face. "Really? Well, that's wonderful. I wish I could meet her. See how she's all grown up."

Mary Margaret smiled sideways. "I'm sure you'll do... when you see your Snow all grown up you will see."

"Hey." Emma said walking over to them. Mary Margaret handed her a cup of hot chocolate and cinnamon, to which Emma smiled. "Thanks."

Regi frowned. "You like cinnamon in your chocolate?"

Emma nodded, taking a sip of her chocolate. "It's a family thing."

Regi smiled. "It's weird, some days ago I gave Snow hot chocolate with cinnamon and she loved it."

Emma looked between Mary Margaret and Regina, her eyebrows raised. "Really?" Regi nodded.

Then Regina came to them. "We have to go, to see Gold." She said to Regi.

The younger woman looked at her a frown. "Why should I go with you?"

"Because I say so." She turned and walked toward the door. "Come on."

Regi rolled her eyes and left her cup on the counter, smiling slightly to Mary Margaret. "It was great."

Mary Margaret smiled back. "Thank you, you can come whenever you want."

"I think I will. I really can't stand this woman."

Emma and Mary Margaret giggled as Regi walked towards the door and disappeared from their view with Regina. Then Emma sat where Regi was seconds before and stared at her mother. Mary Margaret took her cup and took another sip.

"So? You're going to tell you why you're doing this?"

Mary Margaret frowned, trying to feign ignorance. "Doing what?"

"Why you don't want to tell Regi that you are Snow White?"

She shrugged. "Why should I?"

"Because she's almost desperate to see Snow here. She wants to meet you; it's not weird to talk about yourself in the third person?"

Mary Margaret sighed and put her cup in front of her. "She's fine the way she is now. Why she should know that I am Snow? To see how screw up she and I are now? I don't want her to lose her love for Snow back there."

Emma frowned slightly. "You're afraid that she loses her love for you... if she sees how Regina and you are now?"

Mary Margaret stared at her and shook her head slightly. "I have things to do." She said quickly, taking her cup and Regi's cup, heading towards the sink.

Emma took another sip of her chocolate, watching her nervous mother. She couldn't understand how Regi could lose her love for Snow if she knew she was Snow White. She'd seen Regi talk about getting back to Snow; it was like she was seeing Regina talking about getting back to Henry.

"So... that's true?" Her mother turned to look at her, confused. "Regina showed you what the cinnamon was in hot cocoa? I thought she didn't like it."

"She doesn't." Mary Margaret answered quickly. "But she thought I would love it."

Emma shrugged. "Maybe Regi and Snow aren't so different from you and her."

"They are." Emma narrowed her eyes at her when she saw a hint of pain in her green eyes. "That's why I don't want to tell Regi that I'm Snow White. I don't want to change what they have. It's better for her to not know who I am."

* * *

Regi and Regina walked into Regina's house. Regina took off her coat as Regi walked to the living room, sitting on one of the couches, her eyes still surveying the strange place.

"I can't believe he still has the solution." Regina said, hanging her coat on the rack. "He better be trying to find it."

Regi looked at her and frowned slightly. "Why do you hate Snow so much? It's been… years since Daniel died."

Regina chuckled, walking to a small couch and sitting down in it. "You really think that you forgave her?"

Regi frowned and shook her head slightly. "I – I don't know if I've forgiven her, but I don't hate her. Not anymore."

"That's what you think now." Regina smiled, getting up and walking over to one of her furniture, taking a bottle of wine. "What do you plan once you get back to the Enchanted Forest?"

Regi shrugged. "I'm going to find Snow, and take her away from the palace."

Regina turned around, and Regi frowned to see a smirk on her lips. "So you're planning on living with her? You are going to raise that girl on your own?"

"It's what I have to do. I _want _that."

The older woman chuckled and took her glass full of wine, walking back to the couch. "How do you know that one day you won't wake up wanting to kill her with your own hands? It has happened to me."

Regi formed her hard, cold look. It was as if Regina really wanted to put her against Snow, what was her problem? She just wanted to know more about their story in this strange world, but whenever she tried to talk about it, Regina tried to put bad ideas in her head. And it hadn't even been a day that she spent with her .

Regi crossed her arms over her chest. "If it has happened to you, why you didn't?"

"I tried. I tried to kill her many times, but I couldn't by obstacles."

This time, it was Regi's turn to form a smirk on her face. "Are you telling me that if you wanted her dead you wouldn't have been able to kill her?"

"That's what I'm saying!" Regina raised her voice. "I've tried too many times, but I never could."

"Not even when she slept doors away from you? In her sleep?"

Regina looked up to her, her eyes full of anger. "I'm telling you that I've tried, what's your point?"

"That you may want to turn me against her, I don't know why but I know you want it. But you can't deny that once you felt what I'm feeling now."

Regina chuckled. "I never loved her like she was my child."

"But you loved her as if she were your family. Why deny it?"

Regina took a sip of her wine and set the glass on the small table in front of her. Then, she looked back and Regi smirked. "And why deny that you still hate her?"

"I don't –"

Regina got up. "I admit it. I loved that damn girl like she was my family, long, _long_ time ago." She walked a few steps toward Regi. "But I chose to hate her, because that's what she deserved. And you can deny it all you want, but you also know that what I say is true. How do you know that one day you're not going to wake up and you won't want her suffering?"

Regi stared at her for a few seconds. "Why would I want to see her suffering?"

Regina smirked. "I know you, dear. I felt the same once, I thought I would be able to be a family with her, but I couldn't. I chose revenge. And_ you_ will choose the same."

Then, Regina turned around and walked away from her. Regi just watched her walking away, as her words echoed in her head. Would she want to hurt Snow someday? She just lost control with her once, and all that caused her to be where she was now. But she wouldn't do it again. Snow would be better off with her than with her father... wouldn't she?


	5. Holding on and letting go

**Hello to everyone! I'm sorry for the time I take, I just have things to do and when I don't, there's no words in my mind. But here I am again.**

**Thank you for your reviews! And thanks for the new followers and favorites, I'm so glad you like this story. :)**

**Just to be clear, in _this_ chapter, when I write Snow I'm referring to young Snow, and when I write Mary Margaret is just you know, adult Snow.**

* * *

_"It's just a ring!" Snow's voice rang in her head, above the King's voice._

_And that was it. Before she could think twice, one hand crossed Snow's face, right in her right cheek. Regina stared angrily to Snow, as the young girl looked at her in confusion, fear, and... betrayal? Tears formed in the green eyes, as Regina frowned, confused._

Regi sat quietly on a small sofa, in front of the window, watching the scenery outside. Her gaze dropped to the palm of her hand, where Daniel's ring was. She sighed faintly and her eyes lifted back to the window. She heard a slight noise behind her, but she didn't turn around.

She didn't want to deal with her other self at the time.

"What are you doing?" Regina said behind her. When she didn't respond, she heard a little snort. "Oh, now you're offended by the truth?"

Then she heard small steps, and she felt Regina's presence behind her. When Regi was closing her hand into a fist, Regina quickly took the ring from her.

"What you think you're doing?!" Regi yelled, getting up.

Regi tried to take the ring back, but Regina stepped back, staring in awe at the ring. "You still have it."

Regi frowned. "Of course. What have you done with it?"

She saw Regina closing her eyes for a few seconds, her hand that had the ring closing in a fist. Then, she opened her eyes, with small tears in them. "I just lost it."

Regi knew she was lying, but decided not to ask about it. She just stared at her and opened her own hand. Regina took a few seconds to leave the ring in her hand again, turning to dry the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"I have to go now." Regina said, heading to the rack. "I'm going to the school for Henry."

Regi placed the ring on her finger as Regina came out from the house. Regi smirked, her eyes moving quickly around the room. She walked a few steps to the center of the room and sighed, stretching her arms in relaxation.

If Regina still had magic, it was because she still had what they'd needed to learn magic. She knew she had it in this house.

Regi opened her eyes and hands, letting out the magic from her body. She could feel it, it was in this room. Suddenly, a small cabinet began to emanate a small green light from inside. She smiled and shook her hand, opening the small doors of the cabinet.

Regi immensely smiled when she saw the book inside it. She walked over to it and took it, already feeling the magic in it. This was going to be able to help her return to Snow.

She smiled again before running out of the house.

* * *

"Hello?" Snow slowly opened the large door in front of her. She swallowed hard before taking a step in the place.

"Mary Margaret? I don't think this is the home of your mother's friend. I think I've heard that this is the Dark One's palace." David whispered behind her, slowly walking in the castle as well.

"I know that I came here with Regina, she said he was her friend, though he's strange." Snow said, closing the door behind them. "He couldn't help with my father, but maybe he can help me find Regina."

The young boy moved his eyes around the place. It was dark and sinister; he couldn't help but swallow hard. "I think we should go back to my house. Mother will be worried."

"No, we have to –"

Both children moved their eyes to the front to hear a door closing. Snow narrowed her eyes, trying to see if the man she had seen before was there, but he wasn't. It was a woman. A woman she hadn't seen before.

To see them, she was surprised, but she continued to walk to them, a small smile on her face. She seemed friendly; she wasn't dark like the strange man. She was wearing a pretty blue dress.

"Well, hello." The woman said, giving them a small smile. "Are both of you lost?"

Snow quickly shook her head. "No, I'm here to see... the man who lives here."

The woman frowned. "Are you?" Snow nodded. "Well, I'll call for him. My name's Belle."

"I'm David, and this is Mary Margaret." David said with a small smile.

"Mary Margaret?" A third voice echoed in the big place. The three of them moved their eyes and found Rumpelstiltskin walking to them, with a small smile on his lips. "So _now_ you are Mary Margaret?"

"What does he mean?" David whispered behind Snow.

Rumpelstiltskin stood next to Belle, his eyes fixed on Snow. "You can leave me with the girl." He told Belle. "You take the boy to the kitchen."

David quickly frowned and took a step in front of Snow. "I'm not leaving her alone."

Rumple giggled. "Already acting like a prince?"

Snow frowned at that but she looked to David, nodding slightly. "He's not dangerous. Regina told me he wouldn't hurt her, so he won't hurt me."

David glanced over to Rumple and then to Snow again, sighing. "Okay."

Belle smiled. "Don't worry, she's right." Then she placed an arm around his shoulders. "Come, this way."

Rumpelstiltskin waited until Belle and David were out of sight before concentrating on Snow again. She looked at him, and felt a little uncomfortable, but she knew she had to do this.

"I need you to help me." Snow said quickly.

Rumple giggled. "And why is that?"

"Regina, she... fell through a portal. I don't know where she is, and I need to find her."

He nodded slowly, bringing a hand to his chin. "Yes, I heard about that. And now you're a fugitive princess, aren't you?"

Snow sighed. "Please, can you help me?"

Rumple stared at her, then flicked his tongue. "I'm sorry, dearie. There's nothing I can do. How could I help you?"

"I don't know. Regina said you were a very powerful man, that you could help many people with your power."

"That power which she spoke is called magic. And magic _always_ comes with a price, that's something you have to keep in mind."

"She fell through a portal... that's magic." Snow said, her eyes filling up with fear. "Can you – at least tell me if she's alive?"

"I'm sure she is." Snow let out a relieved sigh. "But that's not enough for you, is it? She fell through a portal, you can't know if she's coming back someday. Maybe never."

Snow frowned, shaking her head. "She will come back. She has to."

"You have to think that maybe you will not see her again. Coming back from another world is very difficult. Trust me."

"No." Snow muttered, stepping back. "If I can't find her then she will find me. She'll come back to me. I know it."

Rumple saw as Snow walked to where Belle and David were gone. After a few seconds, both children came from the door and walked directly to the front door. He smiled slightly as they disappeared from his sight.

Now he had to wait. He had to wait for Regina to be back because he knew she would. He'd seen her determination to protect that girl; now she had a purpose to come back. Now he had to wait for her to come back, for those children to grow up.

And then his plan would work.

* * *

Regina wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders as they walked inside her home. Henry quickly ran to the living room, knowing that Regi had to be there, but he stopped and frowned when no one was there. Seconds later, Regina walked behind him and frowned.

"Well, she must be in her room. We had a little fight before." She said taking off her coat as her eyes looked ahead. She froze at the sight of a special cabinet with its doors open. "No."

Regina walked quickly to the cabinet, her eyes widening at not seeing her special object. "Mom?" Henry said from behind her. A loud thunder was heard from outside, making him jump. "What – what's going on?"

The book was gone. Regi was gone. And now there was a storm forming outside when minutes ago there was none. That had only one explanation.

"Henry, call Emma."

* * *

Regi looked up, watching the gray clouds forming in the sky. She looked down to the well in front of her. She had used her magic and it guided her to this place which it seemed had something to do with magic. It was the perfect place. She turned around and smiled slightly, then she took a step forward, raising her hands slowly. Her eyes moved down to the open book on the floor.

She needed to create a thunderstorm. She did it. She needed energy to do what she wanted to do, and now she was going to get it.

She closed her eyes as a lightning fell on her body, but it didn't hurt her, because magic was covering her and that was what she needed.

Snow and David looked to the sky as they got out of the small boat. Rocinante was altered behind them, and David hurried to reassure him as Snow kept her eyes on the cloudy sky.

"We have to go home. I think you have to pay attention to this man, you just have to wait."

"No." Snow whispered. "I'll keep looking for some way to find her. She's the only person left I have that cares about me."

She turned to find the boy's sad eyes. "Looks like a storm is coming. We should get going." He leaped on Rocinante and extended his hand to her.

Snow sighed and walked over to him, and moved her hand to his, but another lightning struck quickly elsewhere. Both of them jumped of the fright, and the young girl turned and walked away from David, with her eyes fixed on the sky.

"Mary Margaret?" David said behind her, confused.

"Regi!" Mary Margaret shouted. Regi opened her eyes but kept her hands up, and saw Mary Margaret, Emma, Regina and David in front of her. "What are you doing?!"

"You're not going to get anything by doing this but hurt yourself!" David said quickly.

"What do you want to do?" Emma asked.

"I – I'm trying to – communicate with Snow." Regi managed to say in a few breaths, since the magic was already weakening her.

"Are you out of your mind?" Regina yelled, taking a step to her. "She's in another world! That's impossible!"

"No, it's not!" She knew that Regina was going to try to stop her with her magic, so she did it first. She lowered her hand for a few seconds and threw her magic to Regina, making her fly through the air.

"Regina!" The others three shouted in unison, running towards her.

Regi raised her hands again, knowing that another lightning was coming. She closed her eyes and felt the impact of a lightning running through her body as well the magic. It was starting to hurt her but she had to stay strong.

"Regina, stop it!" Mary Margaret cried in front of her as Regi opened her eyes. "You're gonna hurt yourself!"

Regi was about to give up when a strong wind began to form. She smiled slightly and raised her hands again. "Snow!" She cried out.

Snow covered her eyes when another lightning struck within the forest. A strong wind began to form as she looked to the sky. Then she looked back to David, who sat on Rocinante, still with his hand extended to her.

"Mary Margaret, we need to go!" The young boy shouted.

Snow took a step to them but then she heard it. It was as if someone was calling out for her in the distance. But it wasn't possible, was it?

"Snow!" Regina's voice shouted from afar. Snow's eyes widened as she took a few steps to the forest.

"Did you hear that?" Snow whispered, shocked. "Someone is calling for me... I think it's Regina."

"What?" David said confused. "No one is talking... are you okay?"

"Snow!" Regina screamed again from the forest.

"Regina." Snow whispered, a small smile forming on her lips. "Regina!" She quickly ran to the forest.

"Mary Margaret wait!" David tapped Rocinante as he began to gallop behind her.

Mary Margaret and Regi moved their eyes to a part of the forest to hear a little voice screaming in the distance. A little girl's voice. Emma, David and Regina came to them and Emma frowned to see the expression on their faces.

"What?" She said.

"Regina!" A little girl's voice called in the distance. "Regina!"

"It's – it's impossible." Regina said behind Mary Margaret.

"What are you talking about?" Emma said with confusion.

"Don't you – hear her?" Mary Margaret asked in a whisper, her eyes fixed in the distance.

"Hear who?" David asked as confused as Emma.

"Regina!"

Regi smiled widely and ran off to where the voice was coming. "Snow!"

"Snow?" Emma muttered confused as Mary Margaret and Regina ran after her.

"Regina!" Snow shouted desperately, running as fast as she could.

"Snow!" She could hear in the distance, but it was as if she could never get to her voice. It was Regina, she could recognize her voice.

"Mary Margaret, wait!" Young David shouted as Rocinante stepped in her way. He jumped from the horse and ran to her. "No one's screaming for you!"

"Snow!" Snow could hear Regina screaming in the distance.

"There it is! Can't you hear her?!" She said a little angry, her eyes moving in all directions in despair.

Regi stopped running at the sight of a girl and a boy in the distance. She didn't recognize the boy, but the girl was Snow. She had succeeded. She had come to her. She did it.

"Snow!" She cried out again before running to her again. Snow was looking in all directions, as if she couldn't see her, but she was about to reach her. "Snow, I'm here!"

When she was about to get to the girl to wrap her in her arms, something hit her head and she fell to the ground. Snow and the boy were still there, so she got up, calling out for the girl once more before attempting to touch her, but her hand stood in the middle. It was as if a wall was there. An invisible wall.

And Snow didn't seem to see her. She couldn't.

"You see?" The boy next to Snow said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You miss her so much that you can hear her, but no one is screaming."

"No, Snow, I'm here, please! Snow!" Regi cried desperately, her hand hitting the invisible wall that was in the middle of them. "I'm here!"

Snow looked to David, sadly. "I can't hear her anymore."

"It's just your mind." The boy whispered. "I'm sorry."

"It's impossible." Regi heard Regina saying behind her.

"Snow!" Regi hit the wall hard. Then she stepped back and threw her magic to it, but nothing happened.

"We have to go." The young boy said as Snow nodded. Regi quickly ran to the wall again.

"No! Snow! I'm in here! I am here! Please, _look_ at me!" She screamed loudly, her hands on the wall.

For a few seconds, Snow looked at her, to her eyes, but she just couldn't see her. "You're right. It's just… my mind."

The boy nodded slightly and gave her a little squeeze on her shoulder before heading to the horse. It was Rocinante. Regi just looked hopeless as Snow turned and walked with the boy to Rocinante.

"No! I'm here! Snow! _Please_!" She screamed in tears, hitting the wall for the last time. But it was in vain; Snow and the boy jumped on Rocinante and began to gallop away. "No..." Regi murmured as they disappeared into the distance. Her hands were on the invisible wall, so when it disappeared, she fell to her knees.

Emma and David came to them and stood there next to Regina and Mary Margaret. Emma saw as Regina seemed to be in shock, as her mother had tears in her eyes and cheeks. She looked ahead, seeing Regi kneeling on the floor, apparently crying.

"What – happened?" Emma muttered as her mother walked forward, to Regi. She knelt at her side and just wrapped her arms around the girl, as Regi clung to her. Emma looked to Regina and frowned slightly. "Regina?"

It surprised Emma when tears fell from Regina's eyes. But she quickly wiped them away and shook her head slightly, taking a step foward. "I really can't relieve you're my young self. You're such an idiot! Still that naïve girl!"

Mary Margaret looked up to her; the anger already formed in her green eyes. Emma cleared her throat and raised a hand. "I think we should all calm down and..."

Regina took another step to them. "I just left you for a few minutes, I come back and you stole my book for what? You really thought that you could communicate with her? Touch her? She's in another world! You can't!" She sighed in frustration and turned away, crossing her arms. "We are so different, indeed."

"Yes, you are." She was waiting for Regi's voice, instead, she heard Mary Margaret's. Regina turned around again, seeing Mary Margaret getting up along with Regi, who seemed to be in a kind of shock. "She's nothing like you. And she will never be, no matter how many ideas you want to get into her head."

"Oh, really? Now you're going to lecture me? Oh, I know, I know..." She laughed slightly, raising her hands in surrender. "I'm sure that scene broke your heart, didn't it? I'm sure you wish that you were her, don't you?"

Mary Margaret frowned slightly, stepping in front of Regi. "How can you be so cruel? What's your problem? Is because she loves Snow? Really?"

Regina clenched her jaw in anger and took a step forward. "You want her to do it, but no. She doesn't, she's just confused, but when she returns, she will see what that girl is. A real brat." She smiled slightly as Mary Margaret's eyes were filling up with tears again. "Just a girl who thinks only of herself, an unbearable girl that all she wants is to have the world wrapped around her finger. A whimsical, selfish princess, who ruined her life! That's what Snow White is in her life and will _always_ be!"

Regi pushed Mary Margaret to aside and looked to Regina. "You launched a curse on an entire kingdom for your hatred for her! I'm sure you ruined her life as well. I'm _not_ you, so leave me alone! All I have now is Snow, and I will return to her, and I'll be a good mother to her, and you can't do anything about it."

Mary Margaret sighed and wiped her eyes before tears could come out from them. "Let's go, Regi. You can stay with us."

Regi nodded and took a few steps forward, her eyes fixed on Regina. "It's such a good thing that Snow is not around you anymore." And then, she continued walking.

Mary Margaret stared at Regina for a few seconds before walking away, after Regi. David followed her as well, and Emma sighed when they were far enough.

"What's your problem with Regi?"

Regina cleared her throat and turned around. "Do you realize that she will never make the curse, and so then, Henry will never exist?"

Emma sighed. "If Henry has to exist, he will be."

"But I'm sure I'll never have him!"

Emma looked to her parents walking behind Regi before looking at her again. "It's not gonna change anything here if she doesn't have Henry."

Regina let out an exasperated sigh. "You're saying that because you're going to keep him there!"

"You got Henry because you wanted a child. What I'm saying is that don't you think that maybe, Regi already has her Henry?" Regina looked forward, watching Mary Margaret walking next to Regi. She sighed and crossed her arms. "She already has love in her life. And you have to respect that."

Emma started walking away as Regina watched them. Emma was right... she just couldn't accept it for some reason. It wasn't for all the things she said to Mary Margaret. It was something else. At first she was thinking about the curse, that Regi would have to create it, then she thought that Snow didn't deserve her love, but there was something else.

Regret? Nostalgia?

"Aren't you coming?" Regina looked up to see Emma waiting for her. "Henry's waiting for you at Granny's."

She couldn't feel regret for anything. All she did got her Henry. But since Regi came with her whole different story with Snow... it was true that she couldn't help but think in the _what if_? What could have been.

And she hated it.

* * *

**Something else; you saw that Belle is already here, she's here just because _that_ world is different with the ages and sometimes with the stories. That's it. Hope you liked it and I'm very anxious to see what you think!**


End file.
